The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for terminating an optical fiber.
Numerous methods have been proposed in the prior art for terminating optical fibers, each of which possesses certain advantages and disadvantages. According to one such method, an optical fiber is secured within a contact body so that a fiber end protrudes from a front face of the contact, and thereafter the fiber end is ground down and polished. This method is disadvantageous since grinding and polishing a fiber end is an extremely craft sensitive procedure not easily done in the field.